


Secret

by DarkNasa



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M, Warning: Ellis is ftm trans in this, also i dont feel like explaining trans im sorry but, dont say i didnt warn you lmao, i should have said this earlier sorry, you can use google to help you with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNasa/pseuds/DarkNasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mechanic was hiding something. That's all that Nick knew. And now he was going to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pxrcival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/gifts).



> I didn't even try with Ellis' accent I'm sorry.

Ellis was probably the only one keeping him going at this point. In all other circumstances, Nick would have ignored the hick. But this was the end of the world, and he needed all the help he could get. He and Ellis had gotten separated from Rochelle and Coach, the two of them couldn’t split up now. Ellis was childish, annoying, and cute. Even though Nick didn’t want to admit it, the hick was cute. And the boy had caught his attention.

 

He turned as he heard Ellis laughing to himself, seeing the mechanic playing one of the abandoned games. This carnival was creepy, abandoned, and it was amazing that some of the games still worked. Ellis was smiling, hitting each of the whack-a-mole rip offs that popped up with a guitar that he picked up. Everything about Ellis was cute. His smile, his laugh, his looks. Nick shook his head, trying to get his head off of thinking about Ellis. Rochelle pulled the kid off of the game, getting them to walk in front of Coach and Nick, who were lagging behind. Ellis was talking to Rochelle while they walked, having some time to relax since there were no zombies at the moment for whatever reason. (The tank from earlier might have something to do with that.)

 

Nick couldn’t help but watch as Ellis walked in front of him, unable to look away. Of course, Coach was the one to snap him out of it, distracting Nick by talking to him about cheeseburgers for the 50th time. The conman sighed, shaking his head a bit.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah. I get it Coach. You won the cheeseburger eating competition or something like that.”

 

“Damn straight I did!”

 

The Northerner rolled his eyes, looking over at Ellis. He and Rochelle were still talking. About what? He’ll probably never know because for the first time ever, Ellis was keeping his voice at a whisper. Well, he shouldn’t say first time ever. He’s done this before. But only when a witch was nearby. Nick listened just in case there was a witch that he didn’t hear earlier, trying to figure out why Ellis was whispering.

 

There was no sign of a witch, but there was the growling of a hunter.

 

The hunter jumped from the roof, landing on Ellis and pushing the other survivors back. It clawed at him, causing the mechanic to yell in pain before Nick managed to shoot it off. Ellis got back up, holding his stomach and coughing. Rochelle looked around, seeing the safehouse nearby and helping him towards it. Ellis was going to need help. Every single time they’ve tried to help him, he’s refused to take off his shirt. Just straight out refused. And then proceeded to go and hide in a side room to bandage himself. This time would be different. Nick won’t let him try to bandage himself.

 

They reached the safehouse a few minutes later, Ellis limping into a side room. Nick sighed, walking over into it, sitting down by Ellis after shutting the door.

 

“Ellis, take off your shirt. I’m gonna help you with this.”

 

“No I-I can do this.”

 

“Ellis. You need help. Take off your shirt.”

 

“No I don’t Nick…”

 

“Yes you do. Take off your shirt.”

 

The mechanic was refusing, just like Nick knew he would. He sighed, hugging him close before rubbing his back to try to calm him down. The mechanic relaxed, trying to ignore the pain he was in at the moment to cuddle up to Nick.

 

“Ellis. You need to take off your shirt so I can help you… Okay?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want help Nick… It’s just that I can’t get help…”

 

Nick blinked, staring at Ellis to try to figure out what he meant. The mechanic looked worried about something important for once at least. Nick sighed, before deciding to try to talk to Ellis.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?”

 

Nick blinked for a second, before sighing and nodding at him.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Ellis sighed, before pulling off his shirt, revealing why the mechanic didn’t want anyone to see him without a shirt on. The binder seemed a bit tight on him but it probably had to be like that, other than that the hunter’s claws had gotten just his stomach, and they weren’t deep. They would be easy to fix. Nick smiled a bit, before hugging Ellis. Nick thought his life was bad, and it was, but Ellis was southern, and everyone knows how most rednecks treat anyone that was different. Therefore, Ellis probably had a shittier childhood than Nick. Ellis seemed to relax, sighing and hugging Nick back. Nick rubbed his back, still hugging him.

 

“It’s alright Ellis. You’ll be alright. There is nothing wrong with you.”

 

Ellis stayed close to Nick, relaxing and looking up at him, “Keith’s the only one that really accepted this. I’ll be honest.”

 

“Have you told Rochelle and Coach?”

 

“Only Rochelle...”

 

“Add me and Rochelle to that list then.”

 

There’s the reason why he was talking to Rochelle earlier. Those two were like brother and sister at this point. Nick pulled out his medkit, starting to bandage Ellis’ stomach. Ellis tried to ignore the pain until Nick finished, the conman giving him pain pills which the mechanic swallowed. Nick hugged Ellis again, rubbing his back again. Ellis looked up at him, using Nick’s chest as a pillow while the conman leaned down to kiss his forehead.

 

Did he actually just do that? Probably. Considering that he was finding that Ellis was cute earlier, he wouldn’t doubt it. He somehow fell for Ellis’ cuteness, the mechanic smiling at him before pulling Nick into a kiss. Nick wasted no time in returning it, hugging him close before pulling away for air.

 

“I love you Ellis.”

 

“I love you too Nick.”

 

Nick smiled, pulling Ellis’ hat off and putting it to the side before kissing the top of Ellis’ head, still rubbing his back. He didn’t want to move. Ever. He just wanted to sit here with Ellis.

 

Didn’t he used to hate the kid though?

 

Funny how one thing flipped everything he thought about Ellis around.

 

The kid didn’t get to have the childhood he wanted all because he was busy saving his own ass all the time and hiding. Did Keith help him during that time? He better have. If not he’s going to get his ass kicked by a certain conman.

 

Nick looked down at Ellis, smiling a bit.

 

“Hey Ellis?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Next time we have the chance, if we get a chance to come back here, we’re riding the ferris wheel.”

 

Ellis’ smile couldn’t have gotten bigger at that.

“Can we ride the Screaming Oak?!”

 

Nick nodded at him, “Of course.”

 

Anything to make Ellis happy. That’s what it’s become hasn’t it?

 

“Nick? What happens when we reach New Orleans? I don’t want the guys there to find out that I’m-”

 

“Ellis. If they do anything I will kill them with their own gun.”

 

That was all that Ellis needed to calm down, looking up at Nick and smiling again. Nick smiled as well, before Rochelle opened the door.

 

“Are you two- Ellis- honey you aren’t wearing your shirt.”

 

“I know. Nick knows now.”

 

“Oh. Alright- Do you want me to tell Coach?”

 

“No… I’m not ready for anyone else to know.”

 

Rochelle nodded, before smirking and winking at him. “Also, you and Nick make a cute couple.”

 

Nick glared at her while she giggled, leaving the room after closing the door behind herself. The mechanic looked over at Nick before kissing his cheek, smiling at him before yawning.

 

“If you’re gonna sleep you’re gonna have to take off your binder. I hope you know that.”

 

Ellis nodded before turning away from Nick so his back was facing him, pulling the binder off quickly before getting his shirt back on. He crawled back over to Nick, laying on him and using him as a pillow before falling asleep. Nick ran his hand through Ellis’ hair, deciding to stay in Ellis’ room for the night.

 

What he now thought of Ellis?

  
Well, he loved him of course.


End file.
